My neighbor, Jack: The full story
by MPOV
Summary: A kind man named Brayden who moves into a dark neighborhood and meets a man who may be hiding who he really is.


This story begins in a dark nieghborhood. The road the story begins at is known as "Sinister Street." Anyways, a man named Brayden, who has just moved to Sinister Street, is a kind man who likes a good laugh and solve a good crime. Brayden just got done unpacking and setting up his new house and he's quite happy.

Brayden: Well, I'd better go and meet some new people before the day's over. I don't want to be rude.

Brayden walks down to the first house he spots.

Brayden: *knocks on the front door*

Crazed woman: *opens the door* What do you want?! Oh! Sorry, what's your name, sir?

Brayden: My name is Brayden, ma'am.

Crazed woman: Well, it's nice to meet you. I've got to make some dinner, but I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow.

Brayden: Alright, nice to meet you too.

Brayden then walks to the next house which seemed to look a bit bland, and, dull, and dark.

Brayden: *Nervously knocks on the front door*

Jack: Hello?

Brayden: Hello, sir.

Jack: Hey, my name's Jack. You?

Brayden: My name is Brayden, sir.

Jack: Cool. How long have you been in this neighborhood?

Brayden: I moved here not that long ago. You?

Jack: Same. I just got done unpacking.

Brayden: Cool, so, do you want to come to my Welcome Party?

Jack: Sure, if I don't have any plans.

Brayden: Alright, cool. Anyways, it was nice to meet you sir.

Jack: You too. See you in a little while.

Brayden walks back to his house to set up his Welcome Party and before he knew it, Jack was already waiting at his front door. And just a moment later, Jack knocks on the door.

Brayden: *Opens the front door* Oh, hey Jack! Welcome! Come on in and make yourself at home.

Jack: Alright, thank you.

Brayden: So, how have you been?

Jack: I've been doing good. I'm just ready for some sleep after this party because parties make me sleepy.

Brayden: Alright, let's get this party started! *grabs a remote and presses a button.*

The music had started playing and Brayden and Jack started dancing like they've never experienced it before.

Brayden: This is a good party, but it's been two hours, so I think it's time to go to sleep for me.

Jack: Alright, I'm also really tired. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.

Brayden: Okay, see you later.

Jack: Okay, bye. *walks out the front door.*

Brayden: *walks into his bedroom and lies down on his bed.* Man, that was a great party. I can't wait for tomorrow! It's going to be my second day here! *yawns* *turns off his lamp*

**The next day...**

Brayden: *wakes up* I can't believe I slept that good last night. Well, time to go outside for a little bit. *walks out the front door*

Jack: Hey, Brayden! What's up?

Brayden: Oh, hi! I didn't know you'd be up this early. It's like 6 o'clock.

Jack: I'm used to getting up this early, especially where I moved from.

Brayden: Huh, cool. So, did you sleep good last night?

Jack: Kind of, I had this weird dream last night that I was cursed and I killed someone.

Brayden: Really?! What did he look like?

Jack: He had a short mo-hawk I think, and he also was about 5' 3" and he also was a nice guy.

Brayden: Wait a second, I have a mo-hawk, I'm about 5' 3", and I'm a nice guy! You're saying you killed me?!

Jack: No, I don't think it was you. All I know is that the dream I had seemed like it was going to happen in the future or something like that.

Brayden: That is really disturbing, man.

Jack: Yeah, it wasn't a pretty dream.

Brayden: *whispering to himself* Something isn't right about Jack.

Jack: So, are you busy later?

Brayden: Actually I'm going to be going to a friend's house because I haven't seen him in a long time.

Jack: Where does he live?

Brayden: Three houses down from mine.

Jack: Huh, alright.

Brayden: Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow I guess?

Jack: Sure, sounds like a plan.

Brayden: Okay, see you later.

Jack: Okay, bye.

**Later that night...**

Jack: *walks up to Brayden's friends' house and knock on the front door.* Hello?

John: *opens the front door* Hi, what's your name?

Jack: I'm Jack. You?

John: I'm Johnathan. John for short.

Jack: Cool, may I come inside for a little bit?

John: Sure, make yourself at home.

Jack: Don't worry, I will. *pulls out a knife*

John: What?!

Jack: Time to die! *charges at John*

John: *dodges Jack and punches him across the face*

Jack: *backhands John and attacks him* Now that that's done, time to go back home. *walks out the back door*

**Minutes later...**

Brayden: *knocks on the front door* Hello? *opens the front door* John? *spots John dead and jumps back in surprise* John? John?! Johnathan! No! *starts crying* Who could have done this to you? *walks out the front door and back home*

Jack: Hey, how was it over there?

Brayden: He's dead. Someone killed him.

Jack: What?! Dude, I'm terribly sorry.

Bryaden: I should have gone earlier when I had the chance to.

Jack: Also, I think I have insomnia because I can't sleep, I've been experiencing rapid mood changes, I've gained I bit of weight, my blood pressure has elevated, I've been having eye problems, chills, coughs, dizziness, fever, and itching.

Brayden: You used illegal drugs?!

Jack: *innocently* No, I only use drugs my doctor recommends.

Brayden: What about the cigarettes on the ground here. *points at a pile of cigarettes*

Jack: I don't know because I don't smoke, I don't want to get cancer.

Brayden: No one else around here smokes that I know of.

Jack: Really?! Smoking is like a big deal for people especially for me. *quickly covers his mouth*

Brayden: Excuse me?

Jack: What? I said smoking is a big deal.

Brayden: For people, including you! That explains a lot! Now I know why so many strange things have been happening! You did dream of killing me! You actually killed my friend to start! You also have been abusing steroids and skelex! You also have been smoking these cigarettes which can really change you! And now for something else really interesting for you to hear!

Jack: What?!

Brayden: I'm an undercover policeman. *punches Jack across the face and pulls out a pair of handcuffs*

Jack: *backhands Brayden, nudges him, and starts to choke him* So much for being a cop! Any last words?!

Brayden: The preferred term is policeman! *headbutts Jack and puches him in the face again*

Jack: *falls over from Brayden's punch*

Brayden: *handcuffs Jack* You're now going to be re-located to I place I like to call prison. *pulls out a phone and dials 911*

Policeman: Hello?

Brayden: Hello, sir. I have just take down and handcuffed a criminal who murdered a man and abused drugs.

Policeman: Well, done. Where are you located at?

Brayden: Sinister Street.

Policeman: Thank you, we're on our way.

**5 minutes later...**

Policeman: *pulls up in his car and come out* Hello, this is the criminal you handcuffed?

Brayden: Yes sir.

Policeman: Thank goodness. I recognize him. His records show that he had aboused many drugs before and murdered many people before as well. He's wanted, for a reward of $10,000, where he moved from and sir, I think you earned that cash!

Brayden: I'm thrilled sir, but I think you should give the money to a homeless shelter or a charity or something. They need it much more than I do.

Policeman: Very well, sir. We'll have it sent over to one of those places as soon as possible.

Brayden: Alright, thank you.

Policeman: You're welcome. *puts Jack in the car, climbs in, and drives back to prison*

Brayden: I'm so glad that's over and done with. Now I can live a peaceful, enjoyable life.

And that was that. Jack got what was coming to him and Brayden saved the day like most other heroes. And what happened with crazy woman next door to Brayden?


End file.
